


Plead

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [25]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Relationship Study, Short, Talking, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "I'm sorry"Melkor finally turned his head and looked at his beloved Lieutenant, somehow enraged even more by his seemingly unshakable composure - he knew better, of course: he had seen Mairon desperate and broken, beaten down "You're not"
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Plead

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing @dragonofmordor asked for angbang + "come on, it wasn't that bad"

_Plead_

Mairon peeked into the room, sighing at the sight of Melkor bent over on himself as he sat at the foot of the bed, one hand covering his whole face while the other gripped at his knee - white-knuckled and tendons raised, as sharp as the edges of his bones surfacing under the skin.

Tortured.

Mairon wished he had anything good to tell him to soothe the evident emotional pain he was in, but he didn't. So, the Maia entered the room and sat next to the Vala in an attempt at comforting him with physical proximity alone; sometimes communication came hard to him but they knew that Melkor appreciated any and all efforts - that he understood him.

That he always would.

One of the previously engaged hands landed on his arm, cradling it gently were the bandages enveloped it in a soft, medicated embrace "Does it hurt?"

It did, Mairon supposed, but he had always had a high pain tolerance; it certainly wasn't the first time he got a bad burn - he had grown used to them while working in Aulë's forges, where the hot fires had been barely tamed beasts "No, not really"

Despite the fact that Melkor was still clutching at his face, Mairon could sense the grimace that was distorting his features.

He had given the wrong answer, clearly.

It also was an honest one, though.

Mairon knew real pain and it was of the psychological flavour, the kind that couldn't compare to the physical kind - not even remotely.

"Did you make sure to medicate it?"

"Yes"

"Did you have someone look at it?"

Marion could barely restrain himself from snarking about how there exactly wasn't anyone qualified he could have showed the burn to "Come on, it wasn't that bad"

"It could have been!"

That was true.

The dragons were still... undisciplined; difficult to understand; mysterious. The burn had been the only collateral damage - and far less than Mairon had expected to incur into, to be honest.

Not that he had been with Melkor: he had only sung praises of the creatures, highlighting how useful they would be in battle - how destructive; how fearsome; how deadly.

Surely, it was worth getting hurt for that kind of results.

Apparently not.

"I'm sorry"

Melkor finally turned his head and looked at his beloved Lieutenant, somehow enraged even more by his seemingly unshakable composure - he knew better, of course: he had seen Mairon desperate and broken, beaten down "You're not"

"It's true, I'm not"

"I just wish.."

Mairon's shoulders tensed, expecting anything that went from dripping disappointment to a violent tongue-lashing - he didn't know which one would be worse, he just knew that either would hurt more than the burn on his arm "Yes?"

Melkor unfolded, hands taking Mairon's in his own "I just wish you were more careful: I wouldn't know what to do without you"

The Maia nodded, throat tight "Alright" he could promise that - until the next time.


End file.
